Improving Chloe's Mood
by Smileeface
Summary: A fan fic challenge from Lilmoochie. Write a fic using the 5 things given and it must include ALL 5 things given to you. My 5: Man's shirt, unexpected kiss, whipped cream, dancing, elevator. Warning: There be SEX in this here fic and RAUNCHY SWEARS.


**Title**: 5 Things Challenge - Improving Chloe's Mood  
**Author**: Smileeface  
**Fandom**: Smallville AU  
**Pairings**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating: NC-17 There be SEX in this here fic!** **Oh and SWEARS, raunchy swear words, too!!!**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

**Summary**: A fan fic challenge from **Lilmoochie** over at LiveJournal**  
**

Write a fic using the 5 things given and it must include ALL 5 things given to you.  
**My 5: Man's shirt, unexpected kiss, whipped cream, dancing, elevator**

**A/N**:Here ya go, Chica! Hope you like this! Written just for you and your 5 things challenge.

Thanks for letting me play! :D OH! and this really isn't edited.

I just finished it and now I have to get to work...I will come back and proof it today after school! :D

**Constructive Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated! :D**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Chloe stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to open. She was not at all happy to be kept waiting in the lift.

"OLIVER OPEN UP NOW!!!" She just KNEW that Oliver was having a right ole gut laugh at the sight of her on the monitor. And she was right. As soon as the lift doors opened there he stood laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.

"WHAT on EARTH happened to you, Sidekick!?" he asked as he grabbed his stomach and crouched slightly because he was getting a pain from laughing at the sight of her.

"Well I," she started but stopped as something white and sticky dripped from her hair onto her nose. This cause Oliver to begin to laugh loudly again, but he stopped abruptly when daggers shot from her eyes. "As I was saying…stop snickering Oliver! This is NOT funny! Not at all!" She stomped her foot which caused more of the sticky white substance to slide like an avalanche from her hair onto her face. This didn't help Oliver stop laughing. "Olllliiiivvverrrr!!!" Chloe started to whine.

"Chloe!" He had to take a breath to stop his laughing, "Oh God! My stomach hurts. OW!!! Ok," he cleared his throat and held his breath a second hoping to stop the laughter from escaping; he then put his hand over his mouth hoping to catch any laughter that may have managed to escape. "Ok, I'm done. Really." She looked at him dubiously. "Really, go ahead." He snickered as the white substance splashed onto his hardwood floor." Both sets of eyes followed the white liquid. They're eyes met his filled with mirth and hers filled with rage.

"I hope it stains your floor." She said as she stormed off towards the bathroom, grabbing one of his discarded shirts on the chair outside the door.

"Chloe! Come on! Hey, that's my shirt! Come on tell me what happened." He caught up to her before she managed to slam the bathroom door and shutting him out.

"Promise to stop laughing at me."

"Yes, I promise! Cross my heart! Tell me please."

"Fine." She opened the door allowing him to come in and sit down on the toilet while she tried to get some of the sticky stuff out of her hair before she got into the shower. "So, Lois and I decided to go out tonight after work, as you know." He nodded his head yes, not trusting his voice to betray his humor so he didn't say a word because he REALLY wanted to hear about why she came home covered in whip cream. "Well, we decided to head over to what we thought was a dance club…or rather I should say what I thought was a dance club. Lois knew exactly what kind of club it was…it was a strip club, Oliver, and not even a male strip club…oh no, it was woman strip club. I mean come on, why would I want to watch other women walk around half naked shaking their ya-yas." She said as she gave a little shake to her chest jiggling her own breasts to demonstrate what she thought that the strippers did. "But of course we were there for a lead on a story…I wish she would just tell me these things before she drags me into them. I guess some senator or congressman is allegedly having an affair with one of the strippers and her source had told her that he was actually at the club tonight with this chick. So, guess what she does...she drags me along with her without telling me what we are really doing."She turned her back to him to look into the mirror and he took that opportunity to chuckle silently. "I can see you in the mirror, Oliver." He wiped the smirk completely off his face, pushed his lips together to stop the smile from coming back and caught her eye in the mirror.

"Sorry. I was just imagining you and Lois in a strip club, that's all." He smiled in spite of himself and even though she didn't want to, his smile coaxed a smile from her.

"I guess it would have been a sight to see. We were the only women, besides the strippers and the waitress, in the whole club." She said as she proceeded to remove her now ruined suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor in a sodden heap of sticky material and she reached behind her for the zipper to her skirt. Her hand met Oliver's hand as he pulled the zipper down and slid her skirt from her body leaving her standing there in just her blouse and her nylons. He grabbed her by her hips and turned her around to face him and without saying a thing he leaned down and kissed her passionately…not caring that she tasted like souring cream or that she was all sticky and smelly. He pulled away from her and smiled. He liked surprising her with unexpected kisses.

"Feel like a shower, Sidekick?" He smirked.

"What gave you that idea, Hero?" she smiled up at him as he began to unbutton her blouse.

"Come on, let's get you into the shower, you're all sticky." He walked over to the shower turned on the water and began to strip off his clothes. Once he was completely naked he stepped into the shower and peeked at her from behind the curtain. "Well...you coming, Sidekick?" She didn't need to be asked twice. She quickly striped off her sticky clothes and let them drop to the floor with his and joined him in the shower.

Standing under the shower, Oliver lowered his head and let the hot water cascade down his back knowing full well the picture he presented to Chloe. Once he heard her enter the shower he turned so that she was completely under the hot spray, wetting her body as he massaged her shoulders. It was obvious that she needed to be pampered and he was just the man to do it. He reached behind him and grabbed her flower scented shampoo and added a quarter sized dollop onto the palm of his hand. Rubbing both hands together he leaned in close to her and whispered, "I love your hair, the scent…the feel," as he began to massage her scalp. He gently threaded his fingers through her hair and he washed the shampoo from her head. Then he picked up the bar of rose scented soap that Chloe always used and slowly, sensually he lathered the soap over her body washing away the now rancid whip cream. Lasciviously his hand wandered over her slick skin, over her breasts bringing her nipples to attention, down her stomach leisurely sliding closer and closer to her barely covered mound between her legs, but he didn't dally there. His hands continued their cleaning as they continued to travel back up to her hips. He let the spray of the water clean the suds from her body.

Once he was finished cleaning her body he kneeled in front of her as the spray of the hot water showered over them. Oliver smiled up at her and then placed his mouth onto one of her nipples then he moved onto the other, lightly sucking and teasing them until they were harder and more sensitive. He smiled as she moaned in pleasure and threaded her fingers into his wet hair holding him to her breast. He would never get tired of having her like this. He gripped her hips as he began to move his lips lower placing hot kisses to her stomach as she kept her fingers twined into his hair rubbing his scalp gently, massaging his head as he had done earlier to her. He diligently worked his way lower and placed a kiss to her mound just above her nether lips. Then he eased his tongue along the inside of her opening into her wet heady heat and teased her until she parted her legs a little. She moaned her acquiescence as his tongue slipped in further. He tasted her juices and moaned himself as she reached down to open herself wide to him. He held her hips tightly while he kneaded the soft flesh beneath his fingers as he teased and taunted her clit with his tongue swirling it and stroking it as he followed her gasped instructions. He slid one of his hands down and stroked the back of her knee softly while the other hand lingered at her hip. He kissed and caressed her as the water ran down her body, mingling with her hot juices on his tongue and lips, stroked and lapped her until she was quivering in his hands.

"Oliver," she whispered breathlessly, her body trembled in release as she came, her taste filling his mouth as she thrust herself down on him. He watched her, not caring about the water that was raining into his eyes and into his face. He needed to watch her as he made her climax with his mouth while he stroked his cock hard and fast, bringing himself to the same level of arousal as she.

"Oliver, please," she begged, her eyes were closed and her head was propped up against the warm tile, her fingers moved over her breasts squeezing and pinching her nipples, "take me." She moaned to him.

"I intend to," he promised as he licked his lips capturing her juices. He stood up and kissed her passionately. Then he gently maneuvered her into the shower spray again, easing her under the hot water, he smiled as he rubbed her breasts and clit while the water caressed them causing her to moan deep from the back of her throat.

"That's my girl," he said his voice low and husky. He pressed her up against the tiled wall and rubbed his body against hers, grinding his hard cock against the soft heat of her womanhood. He growled in her ear as she dug her fingers into his hips and kissed her hard as he inched a finger inside her, teasing and tempting her hot honey forth as he gently slid in a second, testing her hot wet cavern to make sure she was ready for him.

Chloe buried her face into his shoulder and parted her legs letting him explore her. Once he was satisfied that she was ready for him; Oliver grasped her bottom in his hands, raised her slightly off the floor of the tub, pressed her back harder into the tiles of the shower, and fitted himself into her opening as he lowered her down on to his hard throbbing member. Once he was inside her he reached down; stroked and teased her clit again, working her gently until she was quivering against him again. He gritted his teeth, and held himself still as her vagina moved and clenched around his hot hard cock, the sensual caress bringing him to the limit of his control.

"Hmmm you feel so good, soo good," he groaned into her ear, the water sprayed over them both; arousing them further as their bodies pressed together.

"Oliver," she said as she stroked her hand up his wet back.

"Fuck," he whispered, and moved his hips slowly, easing his way in and out of her tight body. He leaned down gripping her hips and nuzzled her breasts, his tongue licked and caressed her taught nipples as she stroked his shoulders and kissed his neck. They danced to a rhythm all their own under the hot spray of the shower. In and out, up and down the momentum building to a crescendo of grunts and groans, moans and whimpers, pleasure and ecstasy.

"Sidekick, I'm going to come," he warned her, his cock moving in and out faster and deeper as she tilted her hips towards him.

She kissed him hard as she stroked her hands over his shoulders and neck. Her tongue moved boldly into his mouth tasting lingering traces of herself in his mouth. Oliver held her up against the wall as he drove himself hard into her body, his cock straining into the heat of her until it was too much. He pulled his mouth away from her to catch his breath. He shuddered and a loud groan escaped his lips; his orgasm ripped through his body as he pumped hard and emptied himself inside of her. Feeling him come sent her over the edge as she felt his seed spurt forth into her womb. Her cry of pleasure mingled with his as his lips once again descended onto hers. As the tidal wave of pleasure ebbed he withdrew his lips from hers. He smiled as he looked down into her eyes and kissed her again slowly, softly this time. Her lips were swollen from the previous kisses they had shared.

"Feeling better, Sidekick?" he asked softly as he withdrew from her body.

Looking at him with a bright smile, Chloe pressed a kiss to his wet lips and laughed.

"Hmmm, yes much better," she assured him, her quick breaths pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Excellent," Oliver said with a slow smile. "So can you now explain to me why you came home covered in whip cream?"

As they dried each other off and he wrapped the towel around himself she picked up his shirt and slipped it on. She turned around and grabbed her hair brush brushing the snarls out of her hair and he just watched and admired her. He could never get over how gorgeous she was even standing there in his shirt, a long sleeved man's button up shirt that he had worn to work. God, how he loved this woman.

"So, it was all Lois's fault." She said to him as she continued to brush her hair.

"Huh?" her voice had pulled him from his musing. "Fault? Lois? What?" He said as he tried to catch up to her.

"The whip cream…the whole reason for this amazing shower. Guess I'm going to have to call her to say thanks now."

"Ahh, back up. How was it Lois's fault that you came home covered in whip cream?" Oliver asked confused.

"Because she was the one who sprayed me with it."

"Not that I don't believe that she would have done it. But my question is, why would she have done that to you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, it could have been because I '_accidentally_' dumped my drink on her head."

"Accidentally huh? Now why, dear Sidekick of mine, do I not believe that it was an accident." He raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and turned to face him brush pause mid stroke.

"Yeah, that's the thing…she didn't think it was an accident either." She giggled. "Look, she deserved it. She wanted me," she used her brush to point to herself, "ME, to pretend to be a stripper and go up on stage so that I could distract certain clientele so that she could get a photo of that stupid politician who was allegedly having the affair. I laughed at first thinking that she was joking but one look at her and I knew that she was completely serious. Me a stripper? Does she even know me? She knows that I can't dance. And add a pole into the mix…yeah, so not a good idea." She turned around back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair.

"Ok, so that really still doesn't explain the whip cream, _Chloe_."

"I'm getting to it, _Oliver_, patience."

"Yeah, ahhh sooo not one of my many virtues, ya know?" He chuckled and she smiled as she turned back around towards him.

"Well, after I '_accidentally_' tripped and spilled my drink all over her; Lois got mad. I mean _really_ mad. She chased me around the bouncer who was over at our table to escort us out of the club. She reached over the bar and grabbed the first thing she could…can you guess what it was?" She asked him and he just smiled knowing already that Lois had grabbed a can of whip cream. "Yup, ding, ding, ding, you guessed it. She sprayed that whole can of wipe cream all over me from head to toe and then left me there. I had to get a cab to take me back here. All the while the frigging whip cream was running down my back, down my shirt, into my eyes, etc. And then you," she pointed at him, "MR Laughs 'til my stomach hurts, let me stand in the elevator while you got your jollies at my expense. And don't think that the sex in the shower bit made up for that. Oh no, MR, you have a lot more work ahead of you. I am not going to forgive you that easily."

"Easily? Hey it's a lot of work to have sex in the shower! I am exhausted."

"Ahhh poor baby, come on let's get you to bed then."

"Only if you're gonna be nice to me."

"Fine. I'll be nice to you. I'll tuck you into bed and everything."

"I'd rather you did something else." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oliver! We just had amazingly hot shower sex and you want more…didn't you just say that you were exhausted?"

"Hmmm, must have gotten my second wind, come on, Sidekick." He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her into their bedroom like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes. Chloe giggled the whole way; her mood had definitely improved since coming home. God, she loved this man.

Finished :D


End file.
